1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention pertains to trailer hitch balls. More specifically, it pertains to covers for such trailer hitch balls. Trailer hitch balls are almost universally utilized for trailer hitch purposes. These balls are subject to rust, wear and deterioration if not protected from weather and other damaging factors in the environment.
2. Prior Art in the Field
A variety of trailer hitch ball covers have been developed in the past. Representative examples of such prior art devices may be found in the following U.S. Patents:
(a) U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,445, for Trailer Hitch Ball Covers issued to Mayotte in 1966.
(b) U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,926, for a Trailer Hitch Cover issued to Randall in 1971.
(c) U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,293, for a Ball Hitch Cover issued to Ostrom in 1988.
(d) U.S. Pat. No. Des. 317,890, for a Trailer Hitch Cover issued to Bachmann in 1991.
(e) U.S. Pat. No. Des. 344,257, for a Trailer Hitch Cover issued to Eppard in 1994.
(f) U.S. Pat. No. Des. 358,794, for a Trailer Ball Hitch Cover Kit issued to Thigpen in 1995.
However, none of these devices feature means for interfacing with and/or utilizing the trailer light connections inevitably required for towing purposes and capable of use in conjunction with a trailer hitch ball cover.